Thomas - Le Remède
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Sur la plage, Thomas fixait l'océan. Il repensait à tous ses amis, à tous ceux qu'il avait perdu. C'était une dure décision à prendre, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. OS sur la fin du film le Remède Mortel.


**Bonsoir les blocards ! Voilà un petit OS (un peu dépriment désolée) que j'ai écris après avoir vu le dernier film (génial mais horriblement triste). Cela suit donc directement le Remède Mortel et se passe dans le Refuge. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

Sur la plage, Thomas fixait l'océan.

Il avait perdu trop d'amis. Il avait tellement perdu depuis qu'il était sorti de la boîte. La douleur et le chagrin était devenus des parties de lui même, le suivant à chaque seconde de sa nouvelle vie. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne pense à ses amis, et tous les soirs, il répétait leurs prénoms, comme une douce prière, ne voulant pas les oublier.

 _Alby, Chuck, Newt, Teresa._

Cela lui faisait mal, mais il voulait se souvenir.

Il voulait se souvenir d'Alby, le premier qui lui avait réellement adressé la parole, qui l'avait guidé dans sa nouvelle vie au bloc. Il l'avait considéré comme une sorte de mentor, de grand-frère, comme un chef sur qui il pouvait compter. Il lui avait fait confiance, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il voulait se souvenir des petits rires enfantins de Chuck, de son adorable visage et de sa douce innocence. De son désir de revoir ses parents et de s'échapper du Bloc. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Ce sacré Chuck s'était échappé du Bloc. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment le réaliser, ni même de voir ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Et Thomas se demandait parfois comment Chuck aurait vécu la suite de leur aventure. Mais il ne le saurait jamais. Alors le soir, il serait la petite statuette dans sa main avec douleur. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de celui qui avait été son petit-frère du bloc. Celui qu'il aurait voulu protéger de tout, et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Et il voulait se souvenir de Teresa. Il avait eu des sentiments tellement contradictoires à son égard. Elle était passée d'une amie et alliée à une ennemie en si peu de temps qu'il avait cru que son monde s'était écroulé. Puis il avait finit par essayer de comprendre. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait finit par ne plus réussir à lui en vouloir. Comme si la haïr lui était devenue impossible. Et elle était repassée de traître à amie. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute sa vie après l'avoir retrouvée. Elle était de nouveau à ses côtés. Elle était son amie.

Et bien plus que cela. Puisque même s'il se l'était caché, même s'il avait enfoui tout cela quand il s'était sentit trahit, il le savait maintenant. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait probablement aimé dès le début, et jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne perde la trace de Teresa, chutant dans les décombres du bâtiment de Wicked, la voyant s'éloigner de lui alors que son cœur se fissurait sous la douleur et le chagrin.

Il voulait se souvenir de son sourire, de son visage angélique. Il voulait se souvenir de ses cheveux, de sa beauté, de la manière dont elle le regardait, de la manière dont elle l'avait apaisé dans le labyrinthe. Et il voulait se souvenir de son sacrifice. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie en le faisant monter dans ce berg, mais il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Et dans ses derniers instants, il avait lu dans ses yeux toute la douleur et le chagrin qu'elle avait gardé en elle ces derniers mois après l'avoir trahit. Elle était effrayée, mais elle lui avait quand même sourit, une dernière fois, lui signifiant de nouveau qu'elle était désolée, pour tout. Et Thomas avait voulu lui crier qu'il était lui aussi désolé, qu'il lui pardonnait... et qu'il l'aimait. Mais tout son être était comme paralysé, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et il avait même l'impression qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et que son cœur ne battait plus. Comme si le monde venait de se mettre en pause. Il avait l'impression que pendant de très longues secondes, tout le reste avait disparu, il n'y avait plus eu que lui et elle, se fixant droit dans les yeux jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Profitant des derniers instants, imprimant le visage de l'autre dans son esprit. Se lançant d'ultimes regards brisés, voyant la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir défiler devant leur yeux et leur glisser des mains. Et il la vit tomber, pendant de trop longues secondes. Il l'a vit chuter avec le bâtiment alors qu'on lui déchirait le cœur, quand lui oppressait la poitrine, qu'on lui broyait les poumons. Il avait l'impression de mourir, comme si on venait de le détruire de l'intérieur. La vie lui avait prit Teresa bien trop rapidement. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de la retrouver, alors qu'il avait commencé à croire que finalement, ils pourraient de nouveau être ensembles. Réapprendre à se faire confiance, et à s'aimer. Il aurait tout donner pour passer d'autres instants avec elle.

Tellement de sentiments étaient remonté en lui lorsqu'elle avait assommé Janson pour le sauver. Comme si le passé et sa trahison s'étaient envolés comme poussière dans le vent, balayant tous les mauvais sentiments. Il l'avait revu comme il l'avait connu dans le labyrinthe. Forte, belle, déterminée. Il avait cru que son cœur avait explosé et il avait comprit qu'il l'a suivrait n'importe où. Qu'il était près à tout pour sortir de la base de Wicked avec elle et rejoindre ses amis. Il voulait qu'elle soit là avec lui, il ne voulait plus la quitter, il ne voulait plus de trahison, plus de douleur. Il avait juste voulu Teresa. Et il savait qu'elle avait espéré être avec lui, il l'avait sentit. Et il n'avait pas hésité à faire barrage de son corps lorsque Janson leur avait tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas non plus pu se résigner à laisser Janson la tuer. C'était impossible. Il l'aimait. Et il s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Alors que tout était fini.

Thomas voulait aussi se souvenir de Newt. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui avait été son soutien constant et sans faille. Celui qui lui faisait confiance, qui le suivait malgré le danger, celui qui avait cru en lui à chaque seconde, ne doutant jamais. Il voulait se souvenir de son doux visage, de son envie de s'échapper du labyrinthe et de survivre. Il voulait se souvenir de son courage, de sa détermination à sauver Minho quoi qu'il arrive, prenant sur lui alors que la maladie le rongeait.

Et le cœur de Thomas se fendait toujours davantage en pensant à son ami qui avait tenté de se suicider dans la labyrinthe. Il avait détesté cet endroit, à chaque seconde. Mais s'en échapper n'avait été que pire. Cela ne lui avait apporté que davantage de souffrance, et la mort.

Thomas essayait d'effacer les dernières images de Newt de son esprit, parce qu'elles lui étaient insupportables. Parce que voir son ami qui avait toujours été calme, gentil et réfléchi se transformer en monstre avait été une des pires choses de sa vie. Il n'avait plus reconnu Newt à ce moment. Il avait commencé à le perdre dès le moment où ils étaient partit pour chercher Minho. Son ami avait changé, sans retour en arrière, et Thomas ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela. Il ne voulait pas revoir les yeux sombres et emplis de folie de Newt, ni les veines noirâtres qui lui barraient le visage, ni le sang qui avait salis son visage si innocent. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son ami qui avait essayé de le tuer, se jetant sur lui avec rage, comme si Newt avait oublié qu'il était son ami. Qu'il était Tommy. Comme s'il s'était mis à le détester en une fraction de seconde, à le détester si fort qu'il avait essayé de le poignarder. Thomas ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Ni du corps de son ami, après qu'il ait retourné la lame vers son prendre cœur dans un dernier instant de lucidité, pour épargner Thomas du monstre qu'il devenait. Son regard avait été le pire. Il y avait lu un soulagement intense pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il avait rapidement réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Ses yeux avaient montré une terreur intense, une peur incontrôlable qui avait du lui tordre l'estomac. Il avait réalisé à cet instant qu'il allait mourir. Que c'était fini pour lui, que son chemin s'arrêtait là, et qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne trouverait jamais ce qu'il avait tant espéré. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour lui dans ce monde. C'était ce que Thomas avait perçu dans son regard, juste avant que ses yeux ne se mette à fixer le vide. Et son ami s'était écroulé dans ses bras. Thomas était resté au dessus de lui, le cœur brisé, regardant le corps inanimé de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Thomas ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Et il savait que Newt ne voudrait pas qu'on se souvienne de lui de cette manière. Thomas voulait garder en mémoire le Newt brave, drôle et courageux qu'il avait connu. Ce frère qui l'avait suivi à travers toutes les épreuves. Ce frère qu'il garderait en mémoire jusqu'à sa mort.

Newt avait toujours été la pour lui. Mais plus maintenant. D'aussi loin que Thomas se souvienne, Newt avait toujours fait parti de sa vie, tout comme Minho. Il l'avait suivi à chaque instant, mais désormais, il n'était plus là. Newt était parti.

Et il avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de Thomas. Tous ses amis disparus avaient laissé un vide en lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le combler, c'était impossible, mais il essayait d'apprendre à vivre avec. De se souvenir, de ne pas oublier, et de survivre.

Thomas regarda la bateau au loin alors que sa main droite frôlait le petit objet dans sa poche. Il joua un instant avec avant de le sortir et de l'observer. Le remède. Tout juste assez pour guérir une personne, mais il était là. Tous les sacrifices que Wicked avait fait, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, tout cela avait été fait dans le seul but de trouver un remède. Ce petit liquide gardé dans un tube à essai que Thomas tenait dans sa main. Tous ses amis étaient morts pour ça. Pour cette petite chose qui paraissait si insignifiante mais qui détenait pourtant le pouvoir de déterminer l'avenir de l'humanité.

Et bien qu'il rêvait de se reposer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient morts pour rien. Newt lui avait dit qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Mais Thomas savait que ce bonheur ne lui était pas totalement accessible pour le moment. Il avait beau le toucher des doigts et passer d'agréables moments en compagnie de ses amis dans le refuge, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une partie de lui était déjà repartie dans le monde. Il devait le faire, il le savait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à accomplir, la dernière marche avant de peut être mériter le bonheur et le repos dont il avait besoin.

Déterminé, il plia la lettre en quatre avant de la glisser dans un petit étui. Le plus silencieusement possible, il vint poser son message près de Minho, endormi et paisible. Thomas détailla son visage un instant, imprimant ses traits dans son esprit. Il passa aussi devant ses autres amis. Il voulait se souvenir d'eux. Juste au cas où.

Au cas où il ne reviendrait pas.

Après un dernier regard en arrière vers ses amis et le refuge, Thomas attrapa son sac à dos et se mit en marche vers le bateau, un poids pesant sur son cœur. Partir loin de ses amis était une chose bien plus dure qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais il fallait qu'il parte. Une nouvelle aventure l'attendait. Il allait se rendre dans le monde. Ce monde détruit et perdu qui attendait désespérément qu'on le sauve. Et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Des amis s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, c'était à son tour de tendre la main aux autres.

Puisque qu'il semblait être la solution du problème, il allait essayer de réparer ce monde en peine. Pour que ses amis ne soient pas morts pour rien.

* * *

 _Les amis,_

 _Pardonnez moi._

 _Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, si je reviendrais. Ce que j'ai décidé de faire, j'ai décidé de le faire seul, et je vous demande de respecter ma décision. S'il vous plait. Ne me cherchez pas, n'essayez pas de me retrouver. Quand vous lirez ces mots, je serai déjà loin._

 _Vous méritez ce repos au sein du refuge, et peut-être que moi aussi, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir aider tous ces gens. Et je ne veux pas que nos amis soient morts pour rien, je ne supporte pas l'idée, et je ne peux pas continuer à vivre sans rien faire alors que je suis la clé des souffrances de l'humanité. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre en ignorant cela, je ne peux pas me réveiller chaque jour dans le refuge et reconstruire ma vie alors que beaucoup sont en train de sombrer dans la folie. Je ne peux pas. Pas en sachant que je peux les sauver. Je dois finir ce que Teresa a commencé, je veux que son sacrifice pour me sauver la vie ait un sens._

 _Je fais ce que je pense juste pour tout le monde. Je ne sais pas s'il sera vraiment possible de tout effacer et de revenir en arrière vers des jours meilleurs, mais je tiens à essayer. J'aimerai vous donner à tous le monde que vous méritez, et que les générations futures méritent._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt les amis, sinon adieu..._

 _J'espère que vous trouverez la paix et le bonheur que vous méritez._

 _Thomas._

* * *

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé... x)**

 **P.L**


End file.
